


Seams

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Maura needs to go clothes shopping and brings a reluctant Jane along. They hit a few stores with Jane waiting outside each time, anything her girlfriend chooses is just fine, can we leave yet? But the fic starts when they stop at a lingerie store, and Maura, feeling a bit guilty for making Jane’s afternoon a boring one, calls Jane into her little changing room to ask her opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seams

Jane dug her heels into the sidewalk and dropped Maura’s hand.

“No,” she said resolutely. Maura glanced around at the pedestrians parting around her stubborn girlfriend and leaned forward.

“Jane,” she hissed, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, “It’s one more store, please.”

“We’ve been shopping for hours, Maura,” Jane whined, folding her arms across her chest. She was laden down with shopping bags, which now stuck out from either side of her. Passersby jostled them in their haste to get around the two women.

Maura put her hands on her hips, “Please, Jane?” she cocked her head to the side, her eyes pleading with the detective. Jane shook her head.

“I am not going to spend my entire day off shopping, Maura. You promised we could watch the game.”

Maura stamped her foot and narrowed her eyes, “Jane Clem-“

Jane held up a hand, “I am not going into that store, Maura.”

Maura glanced around again before stepping into Jane’s space, her lips brushing against the shell of her ear as she husked, “You are coming into this store, Jane. And I will make it worth your while, I promise.”

She pulled back and caught a quick glance at Jane’s raised eyebrow, her eyes suddenly dark with interest, before she turned and walked away from the detective, her hips swaying. She heard the unmistakable sound of Jane’s swagger against the pavement and smirked as she entered the store.

Maura turned back when she heard those confident steps falter and halt. Jane’s mouth had dropped open slightly, her eyes wide. The lingerie store was an extremely high-end one, in fact it was one of the most exclusive in Boston.

Maura approached the customer service counter, which stood as a buffer between the discreet front door of the shop and its merchandise. She gave her name, and an attendant was summoned immediately.

“Can I take your packages?” she asked Jane, indicating the several shopping bags weighing her down.

“Uh, yeah,” Jane said and shoved them into the woman’s arms, taking off into the shop like a kid in a candy store. Maura had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

For the first time all day, Maura followed Jane around a shop while she perused its contents, leaving everything on the racks until she stopped short, her fingers dancing over black lace before she picked up the hanger and held it out to the attendant who had been trailing behind them at a respectful distance.

“Nothing else?” Maura asked with an amused quirk of her eyebrow. Jane shook her head.

“That’s the one,” she husked, her eyes following the curves of Maura’s body with an intensity that made the doctor swallow hard and turn to the attendant, who had clearly asked her a question.

“I’m sorry?” Maura asked, turning her body fully to the attendant in an attempt to ignore the heat of Jane’s stare.

“Would you like me to open a dressing room for you?” the woman repeated. Maura nodded at the same time Jane answered, “No.”

Maura turned and gave Jane a long, silencing look before turning back to the woman, “Yes, please, that would be lovely.”

The attendant took off for the back of the store, and Maura waited a beat before following her.

“Maur,” Jane whispered as she followed her, “Let’s just go home and-“

“I don’t want to wait that long, Jane,” Maura said simply before quickening her pace. She thought she heard some combination of a whimper and a growl behind her as they caught up to the attendant.

The woman was waiting for them in the round waiting area outside the dressing rooms. She showed Jane to a plush sofa and opened a nearby door, one of several lining the paneled wall, ushering Maura in. When the door had closed, Maura crossed to the lingerie hanging from a hook on the wall and inspected it.

Jane, for all her roughness, had displayed exquisite taste. The sheer lace balcony style bra and matching panties and garter belt were simple, but the cut of the garments made them elegant in a black-and-white movie kind of way. Maura saw that the attendant had laid out a pair of her favorite type of silk stocking, the kind with the seam up the back.

Maura made quick work of her clothes, hanging them up carefully before delicately pulling the lace items onto her body. She let her hair down and tousled it, surveying herself in the full-length mirror mounted on one wall. She quickly crossed back to her clothes and slipped her feet into the heels she’d been wearing earlier before crossing to the door.

She poked her head out of the dressing room to find Jane pacing the waiting area like a caged animal. She smirked and motioned her inside, stepping behind the open door. Jane charged into the tiny room and turned as Maura closed the door and took a step toward her, one hand on her hip.

“Oh…” Jane murmured, her eyes drinking in the sight of her girlfriend as she slowly turned on the spot. She allowed her to complete one revolution before she closed the distance between them and pressed Maura against the wall.

Maura jumped up, wrapping both of her legs around Jane’s waist, and the detective put one strong arm underneath her, holding her up while her lips and teeth attacked her neck.

“Oh, God,” Maura gasped as Jane focused on the spot just below her ear, Maura’s pulse thrumming against her lips. Jane moved her free hand to cup Maura’s breast through the lace of the bra, her thumb brushing over her nipple until it hardened beneath her touch. She pushed the lace out of the way and lowered her head to catch the nipple between her teeth and tug gently. Maura’s head fell back against the wall.

“You look so good, Maur,” Jane groaned against the swell of her breast before returning her mouth to its task. Maura tangled a hand in Jane’s hair.

“Jane, please, I need you…please,” her hips were grinding against Jane’s stomach in an attempt to increase friction where she needed it. Jane moaned and slipped her hand under the garter belt and into her panties.

“God,” Jane gasped, her gaze snapping to Maura’s face, “Maura, you’re so wet.”

Maura could only whimper as Jane’s fingertips brushed against her clit. She arched her back against the wall as Jane’s fingers began to move in tight circles over it, keeping up the pace while she continued to move her tongue against her nipples.

Maura felt the pressure coiling up within her and resisted it, craving more of Jane before she tumbled over the edge.

“Fuck me,” she groaned desperately, her voice cracking as she attempted to keep her orgasm at bay. Jane obliged immediately, her fingers sliding into Maura’s tight entrance with ease, curling against the rough spot inside her. Maura felt Jane’s digits stretching her, filling her up, and tightened around them, moaning again.

“You feel so good inside me,” she murmured into Jane’s ear, making the detective’s hips buck forward, her fingers thrusting into her with more intensity. Maura was still fighting the urge to come, and Jane could tell.

“Come for me, Maura,” she husked, watching her girlfriend’s face as she moved her thumb upwards to brush her clit. At the first contact, Maura came hard, tightening around Jane’s fingers, drawing them deeper inside, her long, low guttural moan bouncing off the close walls of the dressing room.

Jane walked the few paces to the padded bench along the wall opposite the mirror and gently placed Maura onto it. Maura pushed her hair out of her face as her breathing slowed to normal.

“Ready to go home?” Jane asked with a sly grin as she sat down beside the doctor. Maura raised an eyebrow at her.

“I said I’d make this worth your while, didn’t I, detective?” she asked as she stood and came around to face Jane, slowing sinking to her knees in front of her and pushing her legs apart, settling between them. Her hands reached for Jane’s belt buckle, easing it open and sliding her pants and panties down her legs.

She leaned forward and dragged her tongue along Jane’s slit, tasting how wet she was, noticing the clenching of her thigh muscles and knowing she must be close. The knowledge elicited a soft groan, and she wrapped her lips around Jane’s clit and sucked hard.

Jane groaned, her head falling back. Her view in the mirror was of Maura knelt between her legs, her round ass perfectly on display in the tiny panties, the seams in her stockings making her legs look incredibly long. She ground her hips against Maura’s mouth, one hand on the back of her head, completely mesmerized by the reflection.

“Fuck!” Jane hissed as Maura bit down gently on her clit and sent her tumbling over the edge, grunting as she rode out her orgasm, her hips finally stilling. Maura leaned back and gingerly wiped her mouth, smirking as she rose. She began pulling her clothes on over the lingerie.

“Now I’m ready to go home,” she announced as she zipped her pencil skirt, the seams of her stockings disappearing beneath it.

“Don’t you need to pay for those or something?” Jane asked as she buckled her belt with shaking hands.

“They put the charge on my account when you chose this ensemble, dear,” Maura replied, grabbing her purse and exiting the room.

After a short pause, Jane trotted after her, “Wait, you have an account here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34231376929/seams-rizzles-request


End file.
